Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications may be designed to run on the cloud. These applications are provided to many different users as well as many different types of users. In some cases, these cloud-provided applications may be unreliable or unavailable, which may lead to a decrease in productivity by the application's users.